Love through the warped mirror
by Kurai-star
Summary: Ryou has always thought being single was bad, but when he meets Bakura for the first time he realizes maybe he was better off alone. Pairings: YugiRyou (hint), RyouMalik (hint), YugiRyouMalik (hint), YugiYami, RyouBakura, MalikMarik


Title: Love through the warped mirror

Summary: Ryou has always thought being alone was bad but when he meets Bakura for the first time he realizes maybe he was better off alone.

Pairings: R/Y (hint), R/M (hint), Y/R/M (hint)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if I did I wouldn't be writing this joyous piece of fanfiction, you would be watching it.

Hi there, I am a new author to this site and am at a loss for words. Literally! However, this can easily be remedied if only I could have some suggestion as to what is most interesting to my readers.  
  
Currently, I am writing a story that includes all the male characters in an alternate universe, but I have no idea how far I should go with them. So that is why I post this here request, and hope you can help.  
  
In the meantime, please R&R the first chapter of 'Love Through a Warped Mirror'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if I did I wouldn't be writing this joyous piece of fanfiction, you would be watching it.  
  
Pairings: R/Y (hint), R/M (hint), Y/R/M (hint)  
  
CH. 1: FORIEGN INTEREST  
  
(Ryou's pov)  
I rolled my eyes yet again, as I was patted down for the fifth time, since we arrived at L.A.X. Poor Yugi is now being patted down for the seventh time, by yet another security officer. Security is rediculous here, but can you blame them; he's wearing leather for goodness sake! I admit I have a crush on the small teen, but can you blame me?  
  
Making our way to the baggage area, I almost lost Yugi several times to curious security guards. To make matters worse, it made my blood boil to see the lecherous guards taking their sweet time, while checking Yugi's leather pants. His leather pants were quite tight, so how could they pretend to be suspicious of him, when it would be all too obvious.  
  
After finding our heavy luggage Yugi and I wait for our escort, to our Host family's home. Being foreign exchange students will definitely be a new experience, and not one I look forward to, but with my friend Yugi, it will all be worth it.  
  
It was well into the afternoon and our escort still had not arrived, and at that time I had gotten quite hungry.  
  
"Where are they! I'm hungry!" I exclaimed to Yugi.  
"I could tell! You're stomach speaks for itself." Yugi chuckled.  
I look down at the offensive sound, only to hear Yugi laugh louder at my stomach's agreement. I couldn't help but smile and laugh right along with him.  
  
(Malik's pov)  
  
"Who am I looking for again?" I say to no one in particular. I look at the photos in my hands, and once again look around the baggage area. This is harder than I thought. "There they are." Sure enough there they were, sitting on a bench laughing at some joke. They match the photos in appearance, but they appear to be much smaller than I had at first thought. "I can't wait to meet them," I say with a smile and begin to make my way towards the laughing boys.  
  
(Yugi's pov)  
  
"Is he the one to pick us up?" I ask Ryou. The approaching blonde could only be one of two kinds of people; another pervert or our escort. I hope it is the latter than the former, but it seems I have always been prone to meet people who fit the other possibility.  
"Hello! Would the two of you be Yugi Motou and Ryou Kura?" asked the beautiful blonde teen.  
"Yes," I said, "are you our escort?"  
"I'm more than that," a wide smile spreading over the blonde's lightly tanned face. "I'm your room-mate. My name is Malik."  
His smile so contagious I can't help but smile back. When I looked into his eyes I noticed he was not looking at me, but at Ryou. I felt a strange emotion in the pit of my stomach, that I can find no words to describe.  
Perhaps I'm just hungry.  
  
(Ryou's pov)  
  
I thought Yugi was adorable, but this beautiful blonde, Malik, is Hot! I can't help but stare into his eyes of purple fire. Our room-mate huh? If this is what American teens look like, perhaps this foreign exchange thing won't be so bad.  
  
--A few hours later--  
  
"Well it's not the best, but I like to call it home," Malik comments as his sister, Isis, drives the car up the drive way of a gray two story house, with white trim.  
  
"It's not that bad Malik!" Isis says with a deep sigh.  
  
"At least my room is on the second floor." Malik continues not even hearing his sister, "I even have a window! My sister let me move into the bigger room when we heard you two would be staying with us. So I guess, I have the two of you to thank for my good fortune." He smiles as the car comes to a stop.  
  
We all exited the car, and after retrieving our very heavy luggage, we proceeded into the house.  
  
It wasn't long until my stomach started growling again. I can't help it I'm just hungry. However, this time my stomach is growling in anticipation. Upon entering the house, Isis had sent Malik, Yugi, and I upstairs as she began to cook dinner. Malik gave us a grand tour of the house, ending with our bedroom. It was BIG! It was sooo spacious with three twin beds, two large dressers, a large closet, and a writing desk. Even with these items, the room seemed to have unlimited space to put things. Perhaps it had something to do with the window, and how it was twice my height and all three of us could stand side by side looking out of it, with plenty of space left for another.  
  
Unfortunately it has been a half hour since then, and I am sooo hungry. I can smell Isis' cooking from our room, and my stomach just won't keep quiet. Yugi and Malik laugh hysterically every time they hear my stomach's rumbling. That is until theirs started to rumble too, and we were all trembling with laughter as Isis called us to dinner.  
  
KuraiShadow: Well, I hope you like it. Please R&R with ideas and comments. Thanks!


End file.
